


Tiem gets punched

by SleepyYadira20



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Protective Paz Vizsla, Protective Raga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyYadira20/pseuds/SleepyYadira20
Summary: Literally what the title says.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & Din Djarin, Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Tiem gets punched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> K, so Cac0daemonia streams on Twitch (I'm ysshowdoeslifework in case fellow Caco stalkers on Twitch are wondering who I am) and on one stream I said I'll make a fic of Tiem from chapter one of Family and Home by LadyIrina getting his butt kicked. And like here's the fic now, as a Christmas present for everyone here in the fandom within a fandom of The Mandalorian even if you don't celebrate Christmas i hope you accept the present and I also took inspiration from LadyIrinas answers on Tumblr as to what Tiem was doing after he met Din soooooooooooo I hope you enjoy um Happy Holidays and Happy New Year

Raga and Paz had found an art gallery while exploring the small city in search for supplies. 

"A small chance to relax, we don't do that much these days." Raga had told them. 

Din had thought for a moment, and turned to look at Corin. He just shrugged and gave him a smile. 

The child- Grogu looked at them curiously, a large ear twitching a bit with all the noise in the marketplace. 

"Why not?" 

He should have known that being with Raga and Paz was asking for trouble. And Paz calls him a troublemaker.

The kriffing art gallery has paintings full of him. 

And that idiot from Navion too. 

One of the paintings has the idiot in a heroic pose while he's holding onto him. Din's pretty sure he's not a woman, or doesn't have the body of one. And last time he saw that- that Tiem, - Din is gonna kill him - he's also pretty sure that that fool doesn't have the muscles the size meilooruns. 

He also very much wants to drag away a horrified looking Corin and a frowning child- Grogu. 

He can't see their faces but Raga and Paz are grinning from ear to ear. He's sure of it. 

They can't leave without causing a scene, Paz and Raga are blocking the only exit that he knows of and- 

He wants to burn the place to the ground. 

"Mandalorian!" 

He spins on one foot and immediately regrets it. Coming from the deeper end of the gallery is stupid Tiem. 

He's grinning at him, wearing nice clean clothes and shiny boots and all Din wants to do is punch him in the face. 

"I can't believe you're here!" Tiem exclaims just looking at him like a lovestruck fool, "I thought I wouldn't ever see you again but well our destinies must have crossed huh?" 

Paz chokes on thin air behind him, and he can hear Raga snickering. The child- Grogu makes a little noise that he's sure is a grunt and Corin is silent. 

Tiem seems to realize that he's not alone. 

"Oh and you brought more Mandalorians!" Tiem just about shouts but nobody blinks an eye. 

"Yes." Is all Din has to say because he's thinking of murder. 

"Oh and uh- you and the uh-" Tiem cuts himself off and Din realizes he's sneering at Corin, who has the child- Grogu in his arms. 

Din turns again, this time to face Corin and he's looking at Tiem like he's the most annoying fly in the world and he has to agree. All he wants to do right now is leave this planet and never come back. 

"Why don't I show you around my gallery Mandalorian?" Tiem loudly declares and Paz and Raga perk up. 

"We would greatly appreciate it. If our friend here doesn't mind of course?" Paz is looking and him and he currently wants to throw him into an endless ocean with no jetpack. 

"We have the rest of the day free, and we're currently in no hurry to get anywhere." Raga adds and Din plans to throw her into endless space. 

"Come on Mandalorian, I'm sure you have the time right?" Din can tell that Tiem is looking at him with a smile. 

"Sure." Din faces Tiem as the word comes out between gritted teeth and Corin begins to look even more uncomfortable with the child in his arms looking irritated. 

"Great!" Tiem says and gestures for them to follow him as the only thing that Din can think of is pure torture.

The fool doesn't stop showing them around and the tour doesn't seen to end. 

Theres dozens of them. 

Dozens of paintings that has him and Tiem as the main focus and they are all so wrong. 

Tiem the kriffing idiot in heroic poses for most of his paintings and Din looking like a damsel in distress. There's nothing about this that is enjoyable. Nothing at all and the ch- Grogu and Corin seem to agree. Paz and Raga on the other hand... 

He's sure he can make their murder look like an accident. 

Di'kut (fool, idiot) is describing each and every one of them and he doesn't seem to stop. 

Raga stops beneath one of the paintings hanging on the wall, and hums in thought. 

"May I buy one?" 

Din almost trips, and he swears Corin stops breathing because his face starts to turn red. 

"What? Oh no, they are not for sale." Tiem states, a frown on his punchable face. 

"Oh." Raga dare he say actually looks disappointed and Din will take that as the smallest of victories. She sighs. "That's a shame. They all look so beautiful." 

"They do don't they?" Tiem is about to start another rant about what these paintings mean to him and Din swear- 

"I worked very hard on them for a long time and I like to focus on Mandalorians because your culture is so fascinating and oh!" If it was possible Tiem's eyes get bigger and he starts to stand taller. "Come along I want to show you this piece I'm still working on, and I think-" 

There's a snap and the entire room freezes as they turn to the other side of the room as a painting falls forward to the top of a ladder from a worker who was fixing a lighting problem that Tiem pointed out earlier in anger. The painting has a large hole in it now and the idiot is turning purple. 

"What the kriff did you do- Do you know how long I worked o-" Din tunes him out, far too tired to hear what this- this kriffing idiot has to say about a painting that is nothing more than a farfetched dream. He instead focuses on the finding the nearest exit because the entire gallery is a maze considering Din was sure that everything was in one big room. 

There's a small sound that comes from the chi- Grogu, and he focuses his attention on him again. 

His eyes are closed in concentration and he can see his small hand reaching out towards something. Din faces Tiem again who is shouting at the worker who's resisting from saying something considering that they are pursing their lips and Din sees that a large spanner is lifting up from a nearby toolbox. It floats at a low height in the air only just above the ankles of everyone in the room. Grogu floats it slowly until it's on top of one of Tiem's feet and soon enough the di'kut is cursing up a storm. 

Din sees his chance. 

"Maybe we should leave, it looks like you may be busy for a while considering the mess that has just occurred. We will not bother you-" Din is cut off by the di'kut. 

"Wait no! Don't leave this mess can easily be fixed in a moment." Tiem looks desperate as if his life would be meaningless if Din leaves. 

Din is no idiot. He would rather face a Krayt dragon. 

"No really I'm sure that it would be best that we leave, while we have time, we really must be on our way. We have other things to take care off. Good day." And with that, Din signals the others to follow him towards the exit that started to have less traffic now as the day was coming to its end. 

"No wait, Mandalorian!" Tiem shouts as he runs towards him with a small limp and tries to grab him by the arm, but Din steps back and Tiem falls foward. 

"We really should leave." Din states again. 

Corin and Grogu make sounds of approval, while Raga and Paz watch silently. 

Tiem scrambles to stand and makes up and excuse, "I'm sure that you can stay around, I need a bodyguard." 

Din begins again not wanting to waste his energy on this di'kut, "No we really need to leave, we have urgent business to atten-" 

"I'm sure that I can help you, we just need to send this fake Mandalorian away." 

Din blinks, "What?" 

Tiem points at Corin and sneers, "That one, the one wearing the Mandalorian armour, this disrespectful to you and your people. He managed to tric-" 

Di'kut doesn't manage to finish his sentence because he is soon trying to stop bleeding from his nose. 

"That fake Mandalorian," Din shouts, "is my riduur (spouse, partner, husband/wife)!" 

Tiem's eyes widen from where he is on the floor no doubt recognizing the word because of course he would have continued to learn Mando'a. 

Din grabs Corin by the arm and leads him out into the streets and heads to the ship that's parked at the spaceport. He doesn't want to see that or'dinii (moron, fool), not even in death. 

What he doesn't notice is that Raga and Paz stay behind for a few minutes.

Ahsoka needed to resupply a few things, and it wasn't urgent but she decided to do it soon anyway before she would forget. 

Going to an art gallery of paintings full of weird Mandalorian art was not on her list. But many of the paintings had the image of a man that Grogu _greatly dislikes._

"Welcome to The Great Tiem and his servant the Mandalorian art gallery." 

It came from a man covered in bruises that could have been ay least a week old. He also had a limp and an arm in a cast. 

She looked around again and blinked when she vaguely recognized the shape of the helmet from the Mandalorian who wanted her to train Grogu. 

You know, she needs to practice how to build a campfire, she's sure that she could practice here in the art gallery, Ahsoka is sure that this nice young man won't mind. 

_"These paintings are kriffing horrible."_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaahhhhhh hope you all enjoyed, might edit this on my computer on a later date...


End file.
